


Slipping Away

by teaandcardigans



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Harry POV, F/M, First Kiss, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans
Summary: A short one shot from Dark!Harry's POV.Macy is injured by a demon and no matter how much he wants to save her, it's not him she needs.





	Slipping Away

“Macy!” Her name is torn from his lips. The sight of her collapsing to the ground as the demon vanishes in a flash of flames almost knocks him to the ground himself. Not much has an impact on him anymore, he can sometimes remember what it was like to hope, to feel, to love. 

He could almost feel it again when he sees her. The pull towards her, the need to reach out and feel her skin against his own. He can’t resist when he comes to her in her dreams. He knows the Harry that she knows would never, never break that trust, to be so forward as to give in to what he actually desires. 

But the first time she wraps her arms around him, he is lost. He can’t help but run his thumb along her cheek, to cradle her jaw in his hand, feeling an invisible pull towards her lips, before she is lost to him again as the connection severs. 

Macy has always been his weak spot. 

The connection to her is flimsy at best, his reach only strong enough to catch her when she is vulnerable, in her sleep, or when she is kidnapped while attempting to rescue another witch. He reaches out to her again, telling her that he can help, if she would just tell him where they are. 

But now she is on the floor, the gash across her stomach evident as the lilac of her top is slowly enveloped by the deep red liquid. 

This wasn’t part of the deal. 

She was to be allowed to live. The other two they would take, he had made peace with that decision long ago, but Macy would be safe, they could be together again. They could be happy again. 

“Macy,” he says again as he cradles her body against his, his hand placed against her wound, a vain effort to try to stop the bleeding. 

“Harry?” she murmurs, quietly at first, her eyes fluttering open a look of fear crossing her face before it is replaced with relief, “It’s you,” she says as her eyes flutter closed a small smile forming on her lips. 

He wills the magic to return to him, his fingers outstretched as he begs the healing magic to flow through his fingers into her body, mending her wound, and bringing her back to him. 

But his magic is gone, replaced only with a power that creates havoc, destruction. He couldn’t save her then and he can’t save her now. 

He presses a kiss against her forehead before he lays her back down. Backing away into the shadows created in the old abandoned warehouse. 

At the loss of his arms around her, she begins to stir, her head moving from side to side, her hand outstretched in front of her, where he just was. 

“Harry?” she asks, as she tries to rise up, but her arms are weak and can’t support her weight. “Harry?!” she screams, and he wants to go to her, his hand gripping the edge of the wall to keep himself in place. 

“Harry!”, she screams again until a flash of light and magic is beside her. The man she is calling for beside her and scooping her up into his arms, holding her close like he wishes that he could. 

“Please,” he whispers to himself, “please save her.” He can’t bear to watch her slip away again. 

It’s not her time not yet, as the glow emanates from Harry’s fingers and envelopes the wound, knitting her skin back together in a matter of moments, while the whitelighter strains under the spell. She gives a deep breath as her eyes open and she clutches at his forearm. 

He watches on as they embrace. Harry’s face buried in her neck before they then pull back, staring into each other’s eyes. The wall strains under the pressure of his fingers as he deepens his grip. Memories flooding into his mind, as he no longer has the strength to keep them at bay. 

She’s not yours, a little voice reminds him. A voice he has continued to silence on this journey. A voice he can’t deny any more. 

“I know.” 

The last thing he sees before he turns his back, is Harry leaning down to press his lips against hers, more than a tinge of jealousy in his heart until he sees her smile against his lips. 

Starting their own story.

He hopes it has a happier ending than his own.


End file.
